Bella goes to the beach with the Cullen's
by fandom attack34
Summary: Bella goes to a private beach with the Cullen's, they have some fun in the sun.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was warm as it steamed through the main windows of Edwards room.

"Bella." Alice a asked through the wooden door to Edwards room, just load enough for me to hear from the black leather couch.

"Come in." I whispered knowing she would be able to hear me perfectly fine.

"Edward and the others will be back in about an hour." She informed me, smiling widely at me.

My heart leaped in my chest. Yes, Edward would be home soon. He would be in my soft, delicate arms soon enough. I missed him already.

"Thank you Alice. I'll just go and get changed and get some breakfast." I smiled, returning her enthusiasm.

"Erm..." She said still stood in the door way.

"Yes? Is something wrong Alice?" I suddenly became worried for my soon to be sister in law.

"Well... I had an idea..." She trailed off.

Oh no! What if she wanted to go on a shopping trip to the new mall that had just opened a few towns over.

"You can always say no. It was just a thought..." Alice was never this nervous. What was it she wanted to ask.

"And?" I pressed intrigued now.

"Did you want to go to the beach with me?" She said so quickly and quietly, in such a slur that I hardly caught a word.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I said, do you want to come to the beach with me?" She replied like she was talking to an infant child.

"Like now? In the blazing sun?" I asked shocked. Wouldn't she sparkle and be seen?

"Er, yeah, now. If you want." She said hanging her head as if shamed.

"Of course I'd love to!" I said energetically before rethinking. "Ah. Well actually I didn't bring a bikini from Phoenix." I added.

Suddenly she let loose a high pitched giggle. "Aha! Let's be honest here Bella you didn't have one!" She gasped, catching her breath. "Okay, okay. Enough!" I hissed through my only erupting giggles. "Quit laughing at me Alice."

"Come on I'll get you one." She motioned for me to follow her into her room.

I stood from the couch, stretching and de-wrinkling my pajamas. I guess were going to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm working on adding description and emotion into my stories so here is chapter 2, let me know if you think its better. Hx_

The car journey was fill of excitement and mystery. I'd asked Alice many questions on the way to the beach. She'd told me that the Cullen's owned a small stretch of beach here but they didn't use it very often because the mainly went abroad if they wanted to get away however said that what she had planned for today, the beach would be perfect for. I didn't know what her plans entailed but knowing I'd be with Edward all day sent I could endure whatever it was she had in mind. She had packed me a large bag of things while I was getting ready this morning. She'd packed me simple things like a small pack lunch with plenty of water and also a towel in case I went in the sea but she also packed a large tin foil container the contents of which I didn't know.

Within 20 minuets of Alice's break neck speed driving she finally pulled onto a small lane that headed toward the coast line.

"We're here!" She squealed excitedly clapping her hands together after turning off the engine.

"Is he here yet?" I asked squinting out of the dark tinted windows of her Porsche.

"Not yet, soon though." She replied rolling her eyes at me look of sadness.

Alice hopped out of the car and to my side with her usual grace but swung the door open with slightly less patients making the door groan loudly proclaiming it didn't like Alice trying to pull it off its hinges.

"A little over enthusiastic?" I teased, getting out with the beach bag clutched in my right hand.

"Never." She whispered back chuckling.

The sun was almost at its highest point in the sky, beating down in warm, bright yellow rays of light.

"Mmm..." I hummed to myself as I let the suns heat soak up onto my pale skin. "Warmth." I whispered closing my eyes to enjoy the rare moment in Forx where the sun was shinning.

Cold hands suddenly wrapped around my small, bare waist making me squeal loudly.

"Raw!" Edward whispered nibbling on my soft earlobe.

"Not funny!" I tried to fake anger but the look of mock sadness on my face make my laugh.

"I thought it was." He chuckled kissing my cheek.

"I'm glad my fear amuses you."

"Fear? Fear? My girls not scared of anything!" Suddenly Edward scooped my up into his arms and ran at human pace toward the sea.

Though it was a warm day I highly doubted that the sea would be warm.

"No! Edward dont you dare! No!" I hissed trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Muhahaha!" Edward grinned and laughed evilly before tossing me up in the air... Splosh! Water sprayed me from all sides.

He was a dead man!

* * *

_ooooh! What happened? What will Bella do? 6 reviews for a new chapter... Hx_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys... Long time no write huh... Yeah I know! Sorryxx short chapter here! I'm kinda loosing intest in this story. Hx_

**Previously...**

**"No! Edward dont you dare! No!" I hissed trying to squirm out of his grasp. **

**"Muhahaha!" Edward grinned and laughed evilly before tossing me up in the air... Splosh! Water sprayed me from all sides. **

**He was a dead man!**

Chapter 3...

"Emmett!" I screeched.

I turned around in the shallow water to see my Edward on the ground next to me, where Emmett had tackled him.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, I only ment to tease you I promise I planned to catch you but Emmett floored me..." Edward rambled.

"I'm fine, just shocked I guess. I lost my faith in your gentlemanly side for a minute there." I laughed.

"I love you." He shuffled in the sand to kiss me.

"As I love you, now what are we doing today?"

"Lots of things but right now, you need to eat." squealed Alice

"Eat? What I just ate on the car journey here." I reminded her.

"Silly Bella. I'm not on about breakfast lunch we're having a barbecue and I don't know how to do it, so you're going to have to show us!" Alice told me as if it was obvious.

"You don't know how to make a barbecue?" I asked them.

"No, not the modern ones." edward told me kindly

"Modern ones?" I asked but I feared for the answer.

"These!" Emmett passed me a large disposable barbeque.

"Oh."

"So? How's it work?" Emmett asked me eagerly.

"I don't know." I blushed before looking over the packet. "Errr says you need a match."

"Oh dear!" Alice sighed.

"Forgot?" I asked her.

"Yup." She got up and walked toward her car.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the store." She answered.

"Oh okay."

"Why? We can make fire!" Emmett yelled.

"I dont think that's such a good idea!" Edward said anxiously protectively holding my waist.

"It will be fine, wait and see!" He ran off toward the palm trees in the far side of the beach, past Esme and Carlisle who looked slightly worried.

_okay so listen... I NEED you to review... Pleeeeease! One word at least! I may not be continuing this story so to save it you'll have to tell me! Hx_


End file.
